


With Moments Like These

by Birdieh



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Chores, Comfort Reading, Comfort in everyday routines, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Morning Routines, Mornings, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdieh/pseuds/Birdieh
Summary: Life in Shigure’s house could really get on Yuki’s nerves at times. Dealing with Shigure’s erratic ideas and Kyo’s angry outbursts could wear down on anyone.Still, it wasn’t all bad. Sometimes he could just enjoy a quiet moment with the one member of the household that didn’t seem intent on causing a scene.





	With Moments Like These

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harlequinade13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequinade13/gifts).



> I was asked to write a nice, calm fic with Yuki and Tohru, so hopefully you'll enjoy this cozy bit of morning time with them. :)

Yawning, Yuki slowly sat up on his bed, his hair a mess over his eyes. He ran a lazy hand through his hair, pulling it away from his face into a lopsided pile by the side of his forehead. Leaning on his knees he pushed himself to standing and with another yawn padded his way out the bedroom.

Walking along, Yuki could faintly hear the radio downstairs and someone gently humming alongside the music. The sounds brought a gentle curve to the corners of his lips as he descended the stairs.

Tohru was already busily preparing breakfast when she heard a familiar set of steps. “Good morning, Yuki-kun!” she said with a wide smile, turning to greet Yuki as he entered the kitchen. Yuki blinked slowly a few times, still trying to chase away the cobwebs of sleep. Every morning he found himself surprised by the amount of energy Tohru possessed at such an early hour. Frankly, it was quite unfathomable to him.

“Good morning, Honda-san,” Yuki said, hiding his yawn behind his palm.

Tohru had to turn her attention back to her cooking as the soup was threatening to boil over. On her other hand, momentarily forgotten, was the knife she had been using just moments ago.

“Let me help,” Yuki offered, reaching for the ladle.

“Oh you don’t need to, I can do it!” Tohru protested, waving the knife around to accentuate her words before catching herself.

“But it’s easier with two people, isn’t it,” Yuki said firmly. “I just… stir it like this, right?” he asked, gingerly moving the ladle in a precise circle in the soup. He had to admit he didn’t quite know what he was doing.

“I’ve brought the heat down, you just need to stir it enough to stop it from boiling over until it settles,” Tohru instructed him, turning her attention back to the cutting board.

They stood there side by side, the sounds from the radio only accompanied by the regular chop-chop of Tohru’s knife and the occasional dinks of the ladle hitting the side of the pot. Yuki found himself quickly settling to a rhythm, watching with fascination the currents he was creating in the pot. Without realizing he was soon matching the movement of the ladle to the pace of Tohru’s cutting.

“Alright, we can add these in now,” Tohru said, picking up the cutting board. Yuki stepped out of the way, awkwardly holding out the ladle in an attempt to not be on Tohru’s way. Smoothly, she slid the neatly diced vegetables into the pot.

“Thank you for the help, Yuki-kun,” Tohru said with a grateful smile as she set the cutting board back down.

“Is there something else I can do?” Yuki asked, the ladle still in his hands. Tohru seemed so happy for it, them working together like this, that he couldn’t quite bring himself to step away yet.

Naturally, Tohru protested at first, but with the amount of things she seemed to be doing at once Yuki soon found a few more ways to lend a helping hand. He took out the pickled vegetables for Tohru, got his face steamed while opening the rice cooker and took down the required dishes from the high shelf. They were mostly working quietly, with Tohru occasionally suggesting a more convenient approach to something Yuki was doing.

Lastly Yuki helped Tohru prepare the dishes and set the table ready for breakfast. By the end of it all it felt like they had found a pleasant rhythm of working together in harmony. It was such comfortable, everyday togetherness that it made Yuki’s heart ache.

Kyo stomping down the stairs pulled Yuki out of his reverie.

“Thank you again for all your help, Yuki-kun,” Tohru said with another one of those looks that could melt anyone’s heart.

“Thank _you_ , Honda-san,” Yuki replied with a genuine, thankful smile.

Come what may today, he now felt much more ready to face it all. Even irritable cats and imprudent dogs.


End file.
